THE BEGINNING OF THE END
okay so check it im kinda convents the worlds gonna end i dont wanna start a dumb panice cus im not fully sure how it happens but im a ferm believer of .(shit happens). so ya im not trying to take any chances. however i have a plan for me and my crew and ill tell yall all about that later on but for now im beaver kinda a leader of a sertan crew thats gonna be incharge of protecting the innocent and fighting the evil that enters in our realm ...... oh yeah if it happens and we meet yall are totally welcome to join....we are gonna need every hero we can get...just be ready for anything you dont have to stock up now or quit everything just make sure your kinda fit lol so you can fight ...also learn what are your tallents we need anything and everything we can pass around wether it be food weapon or a book i will not let our world die out we will move on and better ourselfs from our forfathers..... okay hear me out my hole life i was in school right i thought it was awsome to learn and actully know something but then i realized im not good at every thing but they still needed the grades so i learned what happens when you dont do what your are told and that is if you dont lissen the put you in a special place where other people like me belong .....it sucked so i just started fighting the actule edutcation system how ever it seem that no matter what tho im always wrong ..... but thats not the case im just diffrent i have a very diffrent mind set and that is basiclly the old school way of living ....at first i was wondering why cant i be normal and think about the future like everyone else why cant i just settle down and take my time and just walk like everyone should....but thats when i realised its insane to try to get every single fucking person on this earth to do the exact same thing and expect diffent results.... so around that time i kinda had two friends witch are noah and mario these two guys helped me out so much when and we used to go on many adventures everywhere mario was kinda the boss man noah was the butler and i was the pet..(..'...'..).... it was the greatest time of my life.....if your still reading this i advise you get you a friend or more some people you cann trust and actually know they have your back....dont worry we dont care who you bring just as long as we work togethere and not hurt each other.... so after we got to know one another a little bit more it was time to go our separate ways mario had to move away noah had a big import life changing momment (she had a kid) and.....i.....well...i...was stuck in highschool.....it sucked i didnt do anything i was failling so bad it was like there was no hope i just wanted to quit the hole idea of education becuse it was a fraude such bull just to keep you out of the big adults hair so i said fuck it ill give it a shot and if a fail i fail aint nothing you can do about it thats just how life goes but then i got kicked out cus i couldnt face the front in d.e.a.p and for those of you who dont know what that is it is basically school prison....nothing you can do but lissen and i just could do that anymore..... i just couldnt understand....why we do the things we to to one another...i keep thinking it has to stop it has to change who can change it am i really the only one who can see this mess....i felt alone ...but i wasnt there other kids like me who just couldnt understand it either so i rolled with them for a bit cased some trouble to my home town did a few things party my life until i realized i was being used for a lot of bull... so i changed my mind from helping hand to fuck every one....but that didnt last long until i meet someone who was able to change my mind for me so love is a thing and thats something that needs to sirvive in this world because with out it history will repeat and im not taking any chances.....